


Bow and Quiver

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know that Alec gets injured by a demon. This is an interpretation of how that happens in Shadowhunters (TV) canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow and Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> This is written BEFORE 1X13 - I have NO idea how it's actually going to happen.

_Think of me when you shoot your arrows._

That was the last thing Magnus had said to him when they left the Institute. When they were gearing up and strapping down for a fight to high-heaven, Magnus had pulled him aside. A part of Alec wanted to point out that this was neither the time nor the place for any of Magnus’s usual flirting, but something in the immortal’s eyes let him be dragged.

Magnus fingered his quiver – ‘his’ being Magnus’s, technically. They could sort all that out later ~~maybe~~ – before looking up at Alec. Apprehension wasn’t an experience Magnus was used to, but it’d been so long since he’d been in a relationship. Alec waited patiently, fortunately, until those words came tumbling out.

Alec took the quiver, letting their fingers brush for the longest time. He even chanced a smile, despite the circumstances. He noticed, when the moment arose, Magnus put all his energy into fingering his rings now – apparently, Magnus’s nerves manifested in his fingers. Remotely, Alec wondered if that was a warlock thing or just Magnus Bane. After many starts and stops, Alec reached out and held those hands in his. How wide were Magnus’s eyes.

Alec still smiled. “I’d really like to get a drink when we’re done.”  
\--------------------  
Magnus paced throughout his apartment, the strides getting smaller and smaller as he gravitated towards Ragnor’s belongings. His cell phone was clutched in his hands, waiting on a call from Izzy or Clary (but hopefully Alec.) He tried to tell himself that it was just pre-date jitters, but even his best denial wouldn’t stop the worry in his veins.

_If anything happened to you, I’d…._

Magnus closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think of anything like that. ~~Those thoughts had a habit of coming true.~~

The door burst open. Magnus spun on his heels. Izzy and Simon tripped over themselves, trying to support Alec’s tall frame in between them.

Alec’s tall, pale frame.

“Alexander…” Magnus rushed over, taking Alec as his knees buckled. They both lowered to the ground, but Magnus had Alec’s head in his lap. “What happened to you?”

“Another Forsaken.” Izzy gasped out. She spoke as she tried to catch her breath. “There were…dozens of them. They…and he…”

“We think getting attacked twice made him this way.” Simon explained for her.

Magnus summoned his magic, passing it into Alec without hesitation. Alec groaned and all at once, his slight shaking turned into much, much stronger culvusions.

“Magnus…”

“Hush, Darling.” And suddenly Magnus had a flash of holding Ragnor so close and feeling his oldest friend slip away.

Please, not again…

“Magnus, I…”

“When I say hush, Alexander,” Magnus turned away from his magic to those brown, brown eyes, “I mean hush. You are very distracting.”

Alec swallowed over a lump in his throat, choking on it and coughing his lungs up. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh….” Magnus’s fingers tightened onto the Shadowhunter, fighting against the tears in his eyes. No, he wouldn’t cry. There’s nothing to cry about. Alec’s going to be fine. “We…we still need to have that drink.”

Alec chuckled, the strain against the pain evident in his face. Magnus closed his eyes, summoning his magic even more. This needed to be OK.

He felt hands on his. Opening his eyes, Alec was gripping his fingers, with a forced smile.

“I’m sorry…for pushing you away.”

Magnus closed his eyes again, shaking his head even more. “No…no, you’re not doing this to me. Not after everything you put me through, don’t you dare end this now.”

Alec struggled to keep his eyes open.

A sob strangled out of Magnus’s throat. “Please…don’t leave me.”


End file.
